Time (A NaLu drabble) (Updated 07-2016)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: After Natsu plays a nasty prank on Lucy, will she forgive him? Only time will tell.


''Lucy''

''Lucy I said I was sorry''

''Can't you just talk to me?''

Glancing up from her chocolate shake, the blonde wizard sent her pink haired partner an icy glare. Talk to him? After what he'd just pulled?! She didn't think so. Standing up with a huff, Lucy's chair scraped the floor bringing the other members attention solely on her.

''Natsu Dragneel, I wouldn't talk to you right now even if you were the last guy in Earthland!''

Said dragon slayer was stunned into silence, only staring as his best friend stormed out of the guild hall.

To think all this had started with just a harmless prank..

* * *

_Yawning loudly, Lucy sat up in her bed and stretched her arms above her head. For once neither Natsu or Happy seemed to have snuck into_ _her_ _apartment during the night. Smiling at the prospect of having a morning to herself, she threw back the covers and jogged over to her closet._

_''I wonder if I should head over to the guild now..'' it was still pretty early, who knew if anyone would be around.._  
_deciding it was a good idea to take some me time, Lucy shrugged and headed to the bathroom to have a nice soak._

_**Who knows how long I have before Natsu gets bored enough to drop by an-**_

_that thought__ was completely stopped as Lucy entered the bathroom, seeing herself in the mirror. Her heart was filled with dread as it dawned on her why Natsu wasn't here._

_It was April Fools day._

_And her hair was **green**._

_''NATSU''_

* * *

Of course, image conscious Lucy had been absolutely livid at what Natsu had done to her hair, not even considering the fact it was just a cheap spell from the magic shop, and it had worn off.

But even so, she'd stormed right over and ripped her best friend a new one, screeching something about how he'd better not have dyed her hair and ruined it. Natsu had been very confused, why was she so mad? She could just dye it back.

Natsu didn't get girls at all.

Mirajane finally spoke up from behind the bar ''You should have known better, Natsu, after all, a girls image is her greatest treasure''

''Girl's are weird''

Mira sighed, giving Natsu a look. ''Just give her time Natsu, it'll all blow over. She just needs some space''

''But I really want to make this right!'' Natsu yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

''There are moment's in life when only time with tell'' She replied wisely, but seeing the deadpan look on Natsu's face she laughed.

''Why not try saying sorry then''

''I tried! You saw what happened''

''_Properly_'' Mira insisted, giving Natsu a look that made it impossible to argue with her.

How much more proper could he get?

He held his tongue, knowing better than to fight with Mira, saying sorry to Lucy was way easier.

''Fine, I'll just stop by her place..''

Mira beamed at him.

* * *

''Luce'' Natsu called, knocking on her window for what had to be the hundredth time. (Apparently, she'd locked it) That and the fact that she wouldn't answer told him told him she was way angrier than he'd first thought.

That was fine, he'd wait all night and knock if he had to, no one was more stubborn than Natsu Dragneel, not even Lucy.

'''Luuuuucy.. Lucy.. Luce.. Lu-''

The window suddenly flew open, revealing a very _very_ irritated Lucy.

As if completely un-phased by her attitude, Natsu flashed her his signature grin. ''Mira told me to come apologize to you''

Grinding her teeth together, Lucy gave him her fiercest glare.

"You dyed my hair GREEN Natsu''

''It turned back''

''What if that had been REAL dye! I have very delicate hair you know''

''But it wasn't''

"that isn't the point!"

''..Then what is?''

''Baka!''

With that last insult, Lucy slammed the window shut, closing her curtains.

And this time Natsu knew better than to knock again.

* * *

It'd been several days since Natsu had seen Lucy at the guild, and he couldn't believe she was still ignoring him.

''It's only HAIR for Mavis' sake!'' He yelled at Mira, feeling defeated. She heard a thunk and turned to see his head banging onto the counter.

_Poor Natsu.._ she thought, giggling a little.

''Natsu..'' He glanced up at her, head still on the counter. ''Maybe it's not just the hair''

''..Now you've lost me''

''Maybe, it's the fact that you're playing something off that made her upset like it's nothing''

Frowning, Natsu considered this. He hadn't once taken Lucy's feelings seriously, he thought it was just a silly prank. Without even knowing it, maybe he'd really hurt her feelings.

As he racked his brain trying to come up with a solution, the very same woman entered the guild hall and all eyes turned to her as she approached Natsu, biting her lip.

''Natsu..''

''Luce..''

The two blushed as they spoke at the same time.

''You go first'' Natsu insisted, rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy gulped, her blush deepening as she said the last words Natsu expected to hear.

''I'm.. sorry''

''..come again?''

She gave him a dirty look ''I said I'm sorry.. I over reacted. I guess I was just mad that you didn't consider how that prank might make me feel..''

Natsu felt a pang in his gut, guilt.

''Luce.. I'm the one who should be sorry, it was a really stu-

He was cut short by something warm on his cheek.

Lucy's lips.

''I forgive you'' She mumbled over the whistling of their guild mates.

With a face redder than a tomato, Natsu glanced over at the very smug Mira, who was mouthing ''I told you so''

Huh, so maybe Mirajane was right all along.

_Sometimes only time can tell._


End file.
